


Everything Happens So Much.

by mamestuck



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Horse_ebooks - Freeform, not sorry, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 04:32:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1969185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamestuck/pseuds/mamestuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what happens when someone requests a horse_ebooks fic on HSWC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything Happens So Much.

gallowsCalibrator [GC] began trolling turntechGodhead [TG]  
GC: TH3N 1 D3C1D3D TO TRY 4N 3XP3R1M3NT 4ND PUT 4LL OF MY H4RD WORK TO TH3 T3ST TH3 N3XT MORN1NG 1 GOT UP 4ND W4LK3D STR41GHT TO MY COMPUT3R  
TG: this is a very special technique that i have never seen  
GC: DON T STUBBORNLY  
GC: HOW M4NY T1M3S H4V3 YOU W1SH3D YOU W3R3 STRONG 3NOUGH TO CONC3NTR4T3 YOUR M1ND  
GC: 1 M GO1NG TO OUTL1N3 14 D1FF3R3NT W4YS TH4T 1 V3 FOUND YOU  
GC: 4ND PR4CT1C4L 3XPL4N4T1ONS  
GC: DO TH3S3 S1MPL3 TH1NGS 4ND YOU 4R3 GU4R4NT33D TO K33P YOUR L1C3NS3 (OR R3GR3T 1T  
TG: how many of the common things i and others thought we were doing  
TG: this sounds like the beginning of a brutal experience, that i personally  
GC: BUT TH4T S JUST B4S1C  
GC: W3 BOTH H4V3 D1SCUSS3D R3S34RCH3D H34V1LY  
GC: L1F3 STYL3 STR4T3G13S TO SUPPORT YOUR YOUTHFUL M3MORY  
GC: 1 H4V3 P3RSON4LLY US3D TH1S T3CHN1QU3 TO BR34K M4NY M3MORY  
GC: 4ND MOR3! ST4RT R41S1NG YOUR S3LF-3ST33M TOD4Y!  
TG: and burned by unscrupulous businesses more times  
TG: even the best won t  
TG: what value could  
GC: CULTUR3 R3V34L3D  
GC: 1 4M NOT SUR3 OF H1S F33L1NGS 4ND 1 WOULD  
GC: WH4T 1F YOU COULD DO TH3 V3RY  
GC: NOT ONLY TH4T BUT WH3TH3R YOU B3L13V3 1T (OR W4NT TO B3L13V3 1T) TH3 C4R S4L3SM3N W1LL CONT1NU3 TO L4UGH  
TG: just look at everything that i am going  
TG: at the insights you gain about those weird, bizarre symbols in your dreams  
GC: SH3 KNOWS 1 M 4 NO-NONS3NS3 M3D1C4L R3S34RCH3R WHO H4S D3D1C4T3D MY L1F3 TO F1ND1NG 4LL-N4TUR4L TR34TM3NTS FOR D3V4ST4T1NG  
TG: influential ways  
TG: enjoy hours-long  
GC: 1 V3 CR34T3D TH1S 1MPORT4NT 15-P4G3 R3PORT TO R3V34L TH3 B3ST OPT1ON TO PR3S3RV3 YOUR W34LTH S3CUR3  
GC: TH3 PUBL1SH3R H4S STR1V3D TO B3 4S 4CCUR4T3 4ND COMPL3T3 4S POSS1BL3 1N TH3 CR34T1ON OF TH1S R3PORT NOTW1THST4ND1NG TH3 F4CT TH4T H3 DO3S  
GC: (TH1S S3CT1ON C4N 4CTU4LLY G1V3 YOU 4 WHOL3 N3W W4Y TO COMMUN1C4T3 W1TH  
GC: 4T TH3 PROP3R T1M3 W1TH1N TH3 R3CUP3R4T1V3 CYCL3  
TG: what s true for you about situations that may be  
TG: becomes a problem. what s the  
GC: TH3 ONLY PROBL3M 1S TH4T TH3Y W1LL SH4TT3R 4NY CH4NC3  
GC: 1 US3D TO H34R 4 LOUD BUZZ1NG NO1S3 1N MY H34D 1 US3D TO TH1NK TH3R3 W4S NO 3SC4P3 1 US3D TO F33L 4 SMOTH3R1NG 4ND CRUSH1NG S3NS4T1ON 1  
GC: D3CL1N3 WH3R3  
GC: M4K3 W1SH3S FOR TH3 TH1NGS  
TG: it s now simple 


End file.
